Redemption of the void
by Peoplezez
Summary: after the mark of Athena, Percy ans Annabeth escape tartarus, to find they are 1000 years to late. What happens when Chaos sends them back in time to create an alternate universe in witch, things work out better.


I PERCY

They were going to die now. He looked into the darkness ahead of him as he fell to tartarus. At least Annabeth might survive. But would living without him be like living without her? If so, she had a bad fate. "Together" An oath to keep with a final breath. He promised her they would die together. NO. She would live, he didn't care if he had to hunt down the fates, she would live.

They never did land.

A bright light that would make hyperion jealous, engulfed them. I blacked out

THIS LINE BREAK STOLE THE LIGHTNING BOLT

They started falling in reverse, and soon they landed in the underworld entrance to tartarus. Annabeth lie, in a pool of ichor. Black wings lay spread out, extended from her back. With a start, I realized I was the same way. She opened her eyes, and looked at me. She had ruby red eyes, and canine fangs. She was a lot paler, and looked in her mid to early 20's. I snapped my fingers and a mirror appeared. So many questions swam through my head. When did I learn to do that, What happened, when had I become a god, how did I recognise Annabeth in this form. "I suppose you have questions" A deep voice spoke in his head "First of all, I erased your memories, from tartarus so you wouldn't be mentally scarred for life. You are on the day of your first quest when you almost fell into tartarus , I sent you back in time to redeem your self. go take a bath in the sphinx , you need one"

I was going to ask who he was, but I somehow Knew he was chaos. "Good morning, sleeping beauty" I said

Annabeth groaned. "Sleeping beauty needs a kiss to wake up" Percy planted a kiss on her cheek. "Fine". "So wear to your highness" I said. "Well Chaos said I needed a bath" She said. I stifled a laugh. "Me too" I snapped my fingers. We were wrapped in a cocoon of red energy and our wounds disappeared. "Lets go"

THIS LINE BREAK IS LISTENING TO AVICII

They landed on the banks of the sphinx. Annabeth slipped out of her black skinny jeans and blouse, and jumped in the water. I Flashed into my swim trunks, and followed. "Those weren't part of the plan" She snuck up behind Percy and took his swim suit. Percy grinned

THIS LINE BREAK SAYS: WHEN LIFE GIVES YOU LEMONS, DON'T PUT THEM IN BOOKS

Percy (young)POV

"Get out while you can, godling" Chiron growled. "I'd recommend you let them pass" A man walked up. He had a swimmers build, and ruby red eyes. I noticed his canines were abnormally long, but what stood out the most where his infinity black (That means they absorbed light, I got sick of writing that description) Wings. He wore a dress shirt, loose fitting jeans and a crown, all of which were infinity black. He held a scythe with an infinity black shaft and blood red blade In one hand. The other was wrapped around a girl. She had curly blond hair that cascaded down over one of her shoulders. Her eyes, teeth and wings were exactly like those of, who he could only guess was her significant other, considering the matching infinity black rings on there hands. She held a blade that looked exactly like Anaklusmos, except the hilt was infinity black, and the blade was blood red. "Who are you?"Chiron asked. The lady extended her hand "'A', Primordial goddess of architecture, and it would not be wise to threaten my champion."

A/N A is Annabeth's primordial name (Annabeth is a little too modern for a Primordial)

BACK TO THE STORY

Annabeth (young) POV

My jaw hit the floor. The primordial goddess of Architecture had claimed me as her champion! I didn't feel worthy enough to be in her presence, let alone be her champion! OH MY GODS WAS I DREAMING! THE PRIMORDIAL GODDESS OF ARCHITECTURE HAD JUST CALLED ME HER CHAMPION!

"You can't interfere on quests" Chiron smiled smugly. "Sais who? My neices, the fates" The smile disappeared "Who are you" He asked. "Perseus, primordial god of the void, time tartarus, and earth". He placed a hand on her shoulder and they teleported to hades palace.

LA LA LA LA LA LINE BREAK

They stopped near the banks of the sphinx. "So you guys want some patrons?" "Im confused, what do you mean patrons" Percy asked. I rolled my eyes "It means, we can give you cool shit every so often, and you get our blessing. So you get new powers, like shadow traveling, earth powers, being able to kill Immortals, and better control over time than kronos. Plus power over shadows and light, Cause me Erebus and Aether are on good terms " Annabeth was shocked to say the least. "Why". He looked me in the eye. "You guys have a hard fate. We feel empathetic. Now do you accept?" "Ok" we agreed. "Oh and by the way, hades did not steal the bolt. Kronos is rising, and he corrupted luke so he would steal the weapons". I looked down. This is what they meant by hard fate "It's all right, he will do whats right in the end." 'A' whispered to her.

LINEBREAK

"Hey nephew what's up" Persius asked Hades "So you're the primordial charon told me about" he said warily. "Yup. I just wanted to discuss allyship, and help my Champions Percy, Annabeth, and Grover to return your helm" He looked stunned "What do you mean allyship?" "As we both know, Zeus is corrupt. We simply refuse to ally with him. Hes stuck up, Arrogant, and simply annoying. I propose, we start a new, democratic council, made only of those who are worthy. Chaos, Uranus, Erebus, Nyx, Aether, Hemera, Ananke,Pontus, Thalassa Hermes, Poseidon, Artemis, Athena, Prometheus, Hephaestus, and Hestia, as well as most minor gods, jumped at it" Persius said

"Sure"

"You in guys?"

"I Guess" we said in unison

Perseus chuckled


End file.
